


Ghosts

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [131]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slightly Cliched, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: John doesn't believe Sherlock is back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:XD I didn't think you'd actually do it. That was cool. Okay, I actually must depart for a short while on business matters. I'll leave you with: Sherlock comes home after the fall. John is in such a state of depression he doesn't even believe that it's really him, he thinks he's gone mad. Angsstttttt <3  
> (Sorry for the delay, I had a pretty bad case of food poisoning)

"You’re not really here" said John firmly, looking at his flatmate, Like he done for weeks, ever since Sherlock had returned, John had refused to believe that he really existed.

Sherlock was at his wit’s end, and was about to do something drastic, when Lestrade burst in, looked directly at him and said “Sherlock, we need your help".

John paled, staggered to his chair, and asked “You can see him too?"

**Author's Note:**

> a bit cliche, I know, but yeah.


End file.
